


Peores cosas pasan en el mar

by bitehard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, very light tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: La idea es, cómo no, de Oikawa. Oikawa, que ha visto demasiadas películas en las que los aliens se aparecen en el bosque y otras tantas en las que amigos hacen hogueras y comparten tiendas de campaña. No le vale con hacerles ir a ver el Hanami, no, tienen que pasar una noche a la intemperie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto de [8bitfiction](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/6433.html?thread=334369#t334369) en retoaleatorio en lj.
> 
> Por error subí una versión sin revisar del fic. Perdón :( Resubido el 04.10

La idea es, cómo no, de Oikawa. Oikawa, que ha visto demasiadas películas en las que los aliens se aparecen en el bosque y otras tantas en las que amigos hacen hogueras y comparten tiendas de campaña. No le vale con hacerles ir a ver el Hanami, no, tienen que pasar una noche a la intemperie.

Shigeru piensa que de todas maneras no pasa nada si alguno se enferma en los siguientes días. Han perdido esta temporada: ya no tienen ningún partido por jugar.

*

Por supuesto, a mitad de camino Oikawa se empieza a quejar. "No esperaba que estuviera tan lejos, Iwa-chan, ¿cuánto llevamos andando, cien años?" e Iwaizumi le mira con una cara que a cualquiera le asustaría pero que a Oikawa le resbala como si nada."Y si me llevas en la espal…”

—Ni lo sugieras, Mierdakawa. Anda como todos los demás. 

Todos los demás son Shigeru, Matsukawa, Hanamaki y, para su propia incomodidad, Kyoutani. La mayoría estaban de vacaciones y los de primer año aún conservan más esperanzas, tienen más tiempo para conseguir la siguiente copa.

Shigeru sabe que sin Oikawa lo van a tener mucho, mucho más difícil. En menos de un mes Oikawa e Iwaizumi se irán a la universidad y ellos se quedarán y…

Hay una taquilla en Aoba Johsai que tiene la marca del puño de Kyoutani. Requirió una charla susurrada de Oikawa que pareció durar años que se tranquilizara. No se oía exactamente lo que decía pero Kyoutani parecía sentirse menos culpable después. 

Un punto no es nada, en el esquema total de las cosas, aunque en el momento les valiera un set. Shigeru no quería decirle nada, porque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en ningún momento, pero se lo pensó por un segundo, al verle así, el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos, sin lágrimas, la sangre en los nudillos. 

No esperaba que Kyoutani viniera pero tenía que haberlo previsto. Va pegado a Iwaizumi, intentando adelantarle cuando menos lo espera. 

—Kyoutani, te vas a cansar y luego no podrás seguirme el ritmo. 

Iwaizumi tiene un tono especial de burla, muy sutil y que solo se reconoce cuando se pasa tiempo con él. Le tiene cariño a Kyoutani y eso se nota.

—Nah —dice Kyoutani, pasándose la mano por el cuello. Shigeru no puede evitar quedarse mirando un segundo más de lo necesario—. Mis padres viven bastante lejos del instituto. Estoy acostumbrado. A esto te puedo ganar, senpai.

Frunce el ceño y aprieta el paso. Iwaizumi sonríe y le deja pasar, un poco, solo porque sabe que podrá adelantarle cuando quiera. 

Shigeru se odia, pero le mira. Los músculos de los gemelos son potentes y se marcan en cada paso, cada raíz que superan. Le cubre la nuca una fina película de sudor y, a pesar de que lleva una tienda y el doble de peso que el propio Shigeru, anda con una ligereza envidiable. 

A él le gustan los deportes, controlar todo. Andar es un rollo.

Está pensando en cómo preguntar cuánto queda sin parecer un quejica como Oikawa y que Iwaizumi no le conteste igual cuando, de un momento a otro, el suelo se mueve a sus pies y se le dobla el tobillo, apoya las manos y consigue salvarse la cabeza de un golpe contra el suelo de puro milagro.

Suelta una ristra de improperios y al momento tiene a Oikawa a su lado. Espera ver caras de diversión y se prepara para ello pero no le da tiempo, porque al intentar ponerse el pie la punzada le obliga a sentarse sobre su culo. 

—Espera, espera, Yahaba-chan. Déjame mirar.

—Quita, Oikawa, tú no sabes distinguir una lesión de una manzana —dice Iwaizumi, con expresión preocupada.

—Perdona, pero tuve una y…

—Y seguiste entrenando durante semanas.

Oikawa se muerde el labio y le deja espacio.

Iwaizumi ha comentado más de una vez que se quiere dedicar a la fisioterapia o algo relacionado, así que Shigeru se deja hacer.

Kyoutani le mira desde arriba, casi molesto por haberles hecho parar. Aunque no es una sorpresa, Kyoutani parece siempre molesto por todo. Por respirar. Por tener que entrenar todas las tardes. Por Shigeru. 

—Está bien. Solo es golpe. Aunque estaría bien que no anduvieses mucho más y que fueses al médico _de verdad_. 

—¿Deberíamos volver, entonces? —dice Matsukawa, con una cara de ilusión que no engaña a nadie. 

—¿Queda mucho? —pregunta él. Sabe que, a pesar de todo, a Oikawa le hace ilusión juntarse y, ya que han llegado hasta aquí, prefiere seguir. 

—No. Unos veinte minutos más, o algo así. ¿Te ves capaz de hacerlo? Si te lesionas nos van a matar a pesar de que ya no seamos alumnos del instituto. Necesitaríamos hielo… cerca de donde acampamos hay un río y con lo frío que está en esta época del año creo que podríamos hacer algo.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos, Yahaba-chan? 

Shigeru intenta levantarse y, aunque duele, lo aguanta. 

—No, puedo, puedo. 

Comienzan a andar de nuevo y Shigeru, al principio, se ve bien. Empieza a dolerle más y mira su móvil: llevan andando unos quince minutos. Mira al suelo, centrándose en cada uno de los pasos, y por eso no se da cuenta de cuando Kyoutani se pone a su lado. 

Le para con una mano en el pecho y todos se dan la vuelta. Kyoutani le mira a los ojos, aún sin mover la mano; Shigeru le devuelve la mirada, no se le ocurre qué decir más que un “Qué…” debilitado. Kyoutani le mira (intenso, siempre demasiado intenso) y el bosque parece coger aire antes de que hable. 

—No andes más. 

Y así, con esas palabras y sin ningún aviso, se pone delante de él, se agacha un poco y echa las manos ligeramente hacia atrás. A Shigeru se le abre la boca y mira a Oikawa, que esconde una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Yahaba-chan, no tenemos todo el día. 

Kyoutani no se ha movido y alargar el momento solo lo está haciendo más incómodo, así que Shigeru se agarra a sus hombros, salta con muy poca gracia con el pie bueno y se agarra con las piernas a sus caderas. Kyoutani le acomoda de un par de saltitos y Shigeru tiene que estar rojo, se nota vibrar, siente todos los músculos de su espalda contra su propio pecho.

—Pesas aún menos de lo que parece. 

De alguna manera se siente ofendido, pero no le da tiempo a vocalizarlo.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Yo también quiero que me lleves!

*

El camino que queda es corto pero excruciante para Shigeru. No solo porque hay es humillante que le lleven sino porque lo peor de todo es que le está gustando. Al principio intenta mantenerse un poco alejado, no pegarse del todo pero Kyoutani gruñe la segunda vez que se tiene que sujetar porque casi se va hacia atrás y acaba por rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Es una tortura. 

Montan las tiendas y le obligan a permanecer sentado. Kyoutani saca la que tiene a la espalda y la monta en menos de un cuarto de hora, justo después de Iwaizumi. Matsukawa y Hanamaki ni siquiera han empezado con la última. 

—¿Iwaizumi-san? ¿Dónde está el río ese que comentabas? 

El pie se le ha puesto un poco morado por la zona del tobillo pero realmente no le duele tanto al moverlo. Solo al apoyarlo y parece del golpe, así que se ve capaz de ir a donde sea con tal de que se baje la hinchazón, que sí le preocupa. 

—Solo tienes que seguir ese camino, está a nada. Mete el pie debajo del agua un rato y seguro que mejora. 

Shigeru asiente. Efectivamente, llega al río en cuestión de un par de minutos y encuentra una zona en la que más o menos puede sentarse. Se quita la zapatilla y el calcetín con un gesto de dolor y mete el pie en el agua. 

Lo saca con un gritito porque eso está _helada_.

Escucha una risa detrás y se vuelve hacia ella. Kyoutani tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que sigue sonriendo . No es una sonrisa enorme, es sencilla y solo un movimiento de labios pero a Shigeru le maravilla porque es algo que no se ve, Kyoutani siempre está enfadado con el mundo e incluso sus sonrisas son agresivas, de animal que enseña los dientes. 

—Está helada, vale, mete tú el pie —se sienta a su lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Gruñe. Ya se le ha pasado el buen humor.

—Me ha mandado Oikawa —se encoge de hombros—, que Matsukawa y Hanamaki tienen que montar su propia tienda o dormirán a su suerte.

Shigeru asiente y mira el agua con aprensión. Deja la punta del dedo gordo a dos centímetros de ella.

Kyoutani gruñe _otra vez_. Es la persona con menos paciencia del mundo. 

—Qué delicadeza, seguro que no es para tanto. Mételo poco a poco —dice, mientras agarra su espinilla.

Empuja suave, primero el dedo gordo y Shigeru cree que se lo van a tener que cortar luego pero la mano de Kyoutani sobre su piel es irresistible, no puede evitar dejarse bajar, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que empieza a llegar al tobillo. Consigue apoyar la planta en el fondo empedrado y el frío le duerme un poco. 

Suspira y se quedan en un silencio que no es incómodo hasta que Shigeru se da cuenta de él y de que la mano de Kyoutani sigue sobre su pierna. La mira, gira la cabeza y caza a Kyoutani con los ojos fijos en él.

Este quita la mano corriendo y se sonroja violentamente. 

Shigeru tiene que controlarse para que no se le abra la boca de la sorpresa. Piensa en algo, cualquier cosa que rompa el momento porque Kyoutani parece que vaya a explotar y al parecer la línea entre la vergüenza y el enfado está más cercana que cualquier otra.

Le cuesta porque se están mirando, intensamente, se están mirando y está tan rojo y tan guapo y es como un salvaje y Shigeru quiere besarle. 

Estaría bien poder besarle si eso no fuese a significar que, como mínimo, le va a rechazar y, como máximo, le puede pegar un puñetazo y Shigeru no se deja engañar: si Kyoutani se pone en contra de él, no tendría nada que hacer.

—No parece que sea la primera vez que acampas. 

Kyoutani tarda un poco en responder pero, cuando lo hace, suena aliviado, casi agradecido de la salida que le ha dado. 

—En la zona en la que vivo son todo casas bastante aisladas. Cuando éramos más pequeños íbamos algunos amigos, con algunos padres. 

—Si sabes hacer una hoguera sin miedo a que se queme el bosque, Oikawa te va a adorar. 

Kyoutani resopla.

—O quizá es algo en lo que puedas ganar a Iwaizumi-san. Parecen bastante de ciudad ambos. 

—Eso no me sirve. Tiene que ser algo en lo que sea bueno.

Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver que sonríe. Ya no tiene sensibilidad en los dedos del pie pero algo caliente y pesado le rodea el corazón.

*

Shigeru ya se lo estaba oliendo pero eso no significa que sea menos incómodo el momento de repartirse entre las tiendas y ver que le toca con Kyoutani.

Meten los sacos y los intentan estirar a la vez y está claro que la tienda es demasiado pequeña. No se pueden quejar porque no es más que la de los demás pero ellos se conocen, es… diferente. Estiran sus sacos y dejan las mochilas a los pies y es todo demasiado pequeño, se rozan los codos y se molestan y a Shigeru le va a dar un ataque. 

Por la noche, Kyoutani hace la hoguera, revisando bien la zona y les hace buscar piedras a todos. Iwaizumi trae siempre más peso que él y al final tienen como para hacer una hoguera del tamaño de Osaka, pero descartan un montón y las más grandes las usan de piedras.

Hanamaki se queja de que Oikawa no les ha dejado llevar nada para beber, “¡Hay menores!”, dice, como si él no lo fuera, pero se cuentan historias de miedo como si fueran críos y queman nubes de algodón (mucho más pegajoso de lo que parece en las películas, es como azúcar derretido. _Es_ azucar derretido y Kyoutani dice odiarlo pero aún así se come unas cuantas.

A las dos de la mañana las estrellas parecen cientos de millones, para nada como se ven en Tokio o en cualquiera de los pueblos de los que vienen. 

—Odio tener que dejar el instituto —dice Oikawa, de repente—. Teníamos que haber ganado nosotros a Shiratorizawa antes de dejarlo. No… no el idiota de Tobio-chan. 

La tensión remonta y todos parecen más despiertos que hace cinco minutos. 

—Lo tendréis que hacer vosotros el año que viene. U os mataremos. Bueno, lo hará Iwa-chan cuando se lo mande. 

—Qué me vas a mandar tú, Mierdakawa. 

—Además, ya no está Ushiwaka.

Oikawa ríe, una risa infantil que su expresión no acompaña.

—No subestimes a Shiratorizawa nunca, Yahaba-chan. Si lo haces, te van a pasar por encima como un tren en marcha. 

—No pretendía…

—Lo sé—le corta antes de que pueda seguir—. Pero ten cuidado. Sois buenos y tú, Yahaba-chan, tú puedes hacer que lo consigáis. Tienes que aprender a ver bien el potencial y a saber cómo tratarlos a todos. 

La mirada se le va un segundo a Kyoutani, que tiene el ceño fruncido, pero Oikawa no dice nada más, se queda mirando a la nada.

Matsukawa bosteza, Hanamaki bosteza, Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, a la cama, que Oikawa ya está diciendo tonterías. Vamos.

Todos hacen caso a Iwaizumi porque _es_ Iwaizumi. Apagan las brasas que quedaban y se meten cada uno en su tienda y en sus respectivos sacos. El pie ha dejado de dolerle prácticamente, gracias al cielo, y el frío del agua ha hecho que la hinchazón se baje por completo.

*

Pasa un tiempo indeterminado y Shigeru tiene que aceptar que lo de intentar dormir no está funcionando. Da vueltas, está seguro de que tiene una piedra bajo la esterilla porque es imposible estar tan incómodo y no deja de pensar en las palabras de Oikawa.

Parece no darse cuenta de una cosa: Shigeru no es Oikawa. La facilidad de este último a la hora de leer a las personas, cómo conseguía que el vago trabajase, que el borde se suavizase, que todos dieran hasta el último aliento por él y por el equipo es algo que se le escapa.

—¿Vas a parar de dar vueltas? ¿Qué pasa?

Kyoutani ladra.

—Nada. 

Y Shigeru se levanta, con el saco abierto y todo, y se va fuera de la tienda. El aire es aún más frío pero le relaja, le parece que puede respirar mejor.

Se sienta en un sitio que parece más o menos seco y se agarra las rodillas con las manos. 

Escucha ruido dentro de la tienda y la cremallera se vuelve a abrir. Puede ver la cara de pocos amigos de Kyoutani bajo la poca luz de la luna que ilumina el claro.

Se sienta a su lado y no dice nada, pero le mira, instándole. Él suspira.

—Creo que Oikawa quiere que sea el próximo Oikawa, y es imposible, no soy él, no puedo… no puedo con todo. 

No puede ver más allá del perfil de Kyoutani, porque la luna está justo de su lado. Es un bonito perfil, de líneas que le gustaría seguir con el dedo. 

Se le está yendo de las manos y no sabe por qué, si ni siquiera le cae bien. Es un despropósito de persona, siempre con broncas, siempre faltando, siempre con el ceño fruncido. 

—Oikawa cree que puedes ser buen capitán, pero no como él. Sois diferentes —Shigeru está a punto de contestar—. Para empezar, Oikawa no me hubiera empujado contra una pared. 

—¿Insinúas que tengo que pegaros a todos para que me hagáis caso? 

—Eso no fue pegar. No para mí, al menos. 

Es un gilipollas, y Shigeru no le soporta.

—Eh, Kyoutani. 

—¿Hmm? —responde, porque parece que le cobran por decir palabras.

—¿Crees que puedo llegar a ser buen capitán?

Shigeru piensa que no debería decirle nada a él pero también sabe que si se lo dice a alguien con quien tenga verdadera amistad, Watari o el propio Oikawa, le van a mentir. Kyoutani se rasca la nariz y se encoge de hombros.

Shigeru espera el “no” y aguanta la respiración.

—No me opondría. Mientras me sigas haciendo acertar a mí. No pude serlo mientras estaba Iwaizumi, pero le superaré. Si tú vas a ser el capitán, yo voy a ser el ace. 

Está mirando hacia el cielo, las manos hacia atrás, con los ojos casi cerrados. 

Shigeru sonríe.

—Vale. 

Se reacomoda dentro del saco y al poner la mano para hacerlo la pone sin querer encima de la de Kyoutani. La va a quitar pero Kyoutani gira la cabeza hacia él y le deja paralizado. 

—Yo, eh, lo...

No es que no termine las frases, es que no consigue prácticamente empezarlas. 

Kyoutani se le queda mirando un segundo, la luna arriba, demasiadas estrellas, Shigeru se reiría si viera algo así en una película pero sabe lo que va a pasar y su mente traduce la sorpresa en otra cosa en milisegundos.

Kyoutani se lame los labios, coge aire y lo echa mientras se mueve para ponerlos sobre los suyos, calientes y húmedos. Shigeru tarda un par de segundos en corresponder al beso. y cuando lo hace Kyoutani se relaja contra su boca, nota el alivio y el miedo que él tenía al mismo nivel. Shigeru alza la mano y se la pasa por el pelo rapado, hasta la nuca. Hunde los dedos ligeramente en ella y abre la boca, adelanta la lengua y el primer roce contra la de Kyoutani es una descarga eléctrica, una tormenta en su interior. 

Kyoutani gruñe, un sonido diferente a todos los demás pero tan _él_ que algo en Shigeru arde. 

Le aparta un segundo.

—¿Mejor dentro de la tienda? —susurra, y es absurdo porque está casi sin respiración y han sido solo unos segundos. Señala después a las demás tiendas, a unos metros.

Kyoutani asiente y se meten ambos a trompicones, Shigeru sale de su saco y lo tira dentro como puede. Cierran la cremallera para intentar ahogar todo el ruido posible y se quedan durante unos segundos mirándose en la oscuridad de la tienda, intentando acostumbrarse. Tiene el tobillo aún entumecido pero no lo recuerda, no ahora que toda su sangre se ha ido a otra parte de su cuerpo.

Es Shigeru el que se adelanta esta vez y se besan de rodillas, cada vez con más saliva, con más determinación, con más seguridad. Kyoutani se deshace en sus brazos y deja escapar un gemido cuando, casi por error, se rozan al adelantar las caderas. 

Se separan un segundo y se miran de nuevo, Kyoutani preocupado como si hubiera sido demasiado, Shigeru no entiende cómo ve que no ha sido _suficiente_ , así que baja las manos hasta sus caderas, cuela los pulgares por debajo de la camiseta y los apoya en los huesos que le gustaría seguir hasta abajo. Le acerca de nuevo a él. 

La capa del pijama es demasiado fina para que no noten todo. No se pueden separar, ya, Shigeru le empuja hasta que están tumbados y podría disimular, podría relajar el tempo y podrían dormirse pero se pone encima de él, un muslo entre sus piernas y el de Kyoutani entre las suyas.

—¿Todo bien? 

Pregunta, porque a veces Kyoutani es difícil de leer y no quiere meter la pata pero quiere, maldito sea, se supone que debería querer a chicas pero quiere esto, pectorales y barbillas con un mínimo de rozadura y la dureza contra su pierna. 

—Cállate. 

Es su respuesta, bajando las manos por su espalda, por encima de la tela, solo para meterla por debajo cuando llega al culo. Le muerde el cuello, las clavículas, absorbe y lame y arrastra los dientes por su piel.

Es Shigeru quien gime ahora, quien embiste con fuerza siguiendo el ritmo que le imponen las manos desde atrás. Pone las suyas a ambos lados de su cara para poder sujetarse ante el impulso. 

El roce es enloquecedor. Shigeru no ha estado con nadie, no así, no a este nivel, y nunca con un chico. Es diferente y se pasó tanto tiempo pensando que algo estaba mal con él que esto supera todas sus expectativas. 

No puede aguantar más. Es el roce, las manos de Kyoutani en su espalda, los callos en la punta de sus dedos apretando contra la piel. Pierde el ritmo y embiste, apoya la frente contra el hombro de Kyoutani y termina diciendo su nombre.

Está claro que tampoco a Kyoutani no le queda mucho porque le sujeta contra él y mueve rápido las caderas, respira contra su oreja. Shigeru hace el esfuerzo del año para mantener el muslo tenso contra él, levanta la cabeza y le puede mirar un momento a la cara.

Le besa y justo en ese momento gime contra su boca y Shigeru puede notar los estertores contra su propia piel, el calor pegajoso. 

Se quita un segundo de encima para coger un par de pañuelos del paquete que recuerda tener en su mochila. Se limpia tras pasar uno a Kyoutaniy, una vez pasado el momento de adrenalina, se da cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación. Y lo que hace es reírse. 

—Lo siento —dice, sin poder parar, cuando Kyoutani le mira raro—. Es solo que es… joder. Es demasiado todo. Están Oikawa e Iwaizumi en una tienda a cinco metros. 

—Idiota —le responde, y le da un empujón que le tumba. 

Se quedan así durante unos minutos y Shigeru siente cómo el sueño le empieza a vencer.

—La próxima vez estaremos solos. 

Shigeru dice “ok”, en bajito, sonríe como un gilipollas, extiende la mano sin mirar hasta que agarra la de Kyoutani. Este aprieta, y se duermen poco después. 

*

—¡ARRIBA TODOS!

El sonido que les despierta es Oikawa gritando y Kyoutani y él se apresuran en separarse cuando se dan cuenta de que están hechos un lío, con los sacos mal puestos por encima.

Oikawa sigue a lo suyo, “ES UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO PARA ESTAR DESPIERTO” y Shigeru se está acordando de que ellos dos habrán dormido unas cuatro horas. 

Por respeto mutuo y sin tener que hablarlo, se cambian ambos de ropa de espaldas al otro. Realmente es estúpido porque se han visto mil veces en los vestuarios pero hay algo distinto y ahora mismo no se ve capaz de nada.

Sale de la tienda y es Oikawa quien está fuera, sacando galletas para el desayuno.

—Hmmmm, ¿Yahaba-chan? Oí a alguien salir ayer por la noche, ¿te pasó a ti también?

Para mentir, sabe Shigeru, lo mejor es decir lo más parecido a la verdad.

—Ah, sí, fui yo. Tenía que ir a… ya sabes.

— Ahhh, sí, por supuesto. Espero que tuvieras cuidado porque, ya sabes, por aquí hay mucho perro salvaje.

Sonríe _maligno_ , y se mete en su propia tienda. Shigeru se da cuenta de que lo sabe pero, ¿cómo? Si les escuchó deja el equipo y el instituto y se va de Japón.

Iwaizumi le llama.

—Yahaba, ven aquí. Quiero mirarte el pie.

Todo es muy confuso. 

—Ya casi no me duele.

—Da igual, ven aquí.

Es _todo muy confuso_.

Se sienta delante de él e Iwaizumi le mira el pie y susurra. 

—Espero que tengas alguna camiseta con el cuello un poco más subido, porque si Hanamaki y Matsukawa te ven eso, no va a haber quien les aguante.

Shigeru se pone rojo, histérico, el corazón le late a mil. Saca el móvil del bolsillo y usa la cámara en modo espejo y, efectivamente, justo sobre la línea de la camiseta tiene una marca morada que no puede ser otr cosa que un chupetón.

—No me digas nada. Y a la tienda. Rápido.

Entra en ella y Kyoutani frunce el ceño hasta que Yahaba le enseña la marca y entonces, entonces el maldito bastardo sonríe. 

—Te odio. 

—No es para tanto. 

Sin pensarlo, se quita la camiseta y busca otra en su mochila. Gracias a Dios, tiene otra que es algo más estrecha, de justo antes de dar el último estirón pero que aún le queda bien. 

Cuando termina de buscarla y se la pone, vuelve a mirarle para preguntarle si se ve algo con ella pero reconoce en sus ojos algo parecido al hambre y se le olvida lo que iba a decir. 

—No me mires así —es lo que dice, pero su tono no deja entrever lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no? 

Le coge del cuello y le acerca a él, le besa y Kyôtan se deja hacer hasta que oyen a Oikawa gritar afuera que quien no salga en menos de dos minutos se va a encontrar con que toda su ropa acaba en el río. 

—¡Os mando a Iwa-chan si hace falta!

Shigeru coge aire y se aparta. 

—Con esta no se ve, ¿no? —Kyoutani niega con la cabeza—. ¿No vienes? 

—Dame un par de minutos.

—¿Y eso…? Ah.

Está sentado en una posición algo incómoda, tapándose con la camiseta parte de la entrepierna. 

Shigeru sonríe, le da un beso corto.

—Te lo mereces.

—Te voy a matar—le responde, aún más rojo. 

Shigeru abre la cremallera y sale riéndose de la tienda.


End file.
